In recent decades, microprocessor-based devices have become an important tool in society. The impact of these devices transcends many disciplines ranging from business transactions (e.g., two bank networks completing a monetary wire transfer) to interpersonal communications (e.g., an e-mail correspondence between two individuals). As importance of these devices grows, technology that develops around them also grows. The technological developments also transcend many disciplines, including both hardware and software innovations.
One area of technology that had major developments in recent years is miniaturization. For example, one of the most well documented developments of miniaturization occurred with cellular telephones. In the 1980s, cellular telephones were large heavy devices commonly referred to as “bricks.” A “brick” was much larger than an adult person's hand and weighed about 900 grams. In contrast, cellular telephones can fit within an adult person's clasped hand and can weigh about 40 grams. The decreased size and weight of microprocessor-based devices makes their use and possession easier and more of a part of a user's everyday life.
As these devices become smaller, specific components of the devices also become smaller. Two areas that become smaller are the buttons of the device and the display of the device. A device can display a digital keyboard placed on a liquid crystal display (LCD) screen. A plurality of keys is presented that are similar to keys found on a standard computer keyboard. A user engages these keys by touching on them with a stylus. When the user touches the key, an appropriate response takes place in accordance with they key (e.g., touching a target that has a letter ‘q’ places a ‘q’ in a desired location). No actual key is present, only a digital representation of a key on a LCD display.